Bakura wonka
by Ritz the freak
Summary: Bakura has kidnapped Willy Wonka. And Yugi had won the golden ticket. And my best friend is crazy cause she is the cowriter.
1. Chapter 1

Bakura Wonka

A/N: And so I am brought out of my writer's block by my best friend, Italian kitty. Thank you my best friend.

Willy Wonka: Bakura

Charlie bucket: Yugi

Charlie's grandpa: Mr. motou

That annoying gum chewing girl: Tea

Spoiled bratty kid: Rebecca

T.V obsessed kid: Joey

Fat kid: Tirstan (Okay hes not fat but do you really want babossa running around a chocolate factory?)

And they don't have parents with them cause I'm too lazy to give a shit.

Yugi Motou was very poor. Not like dirt poor, but like, 'OMG, where's my pants?' poor. And his grandpa did his best in the game shop but would spend all his money eating chocolate and giving nothing to poor Yugi. His friends didn't help him at all. They would watch and laugh as he begged for a little piece of their pocky and they wouldn't give him any, only steal his pants and run away.

Well he found out about the golden tickets (Well, we know the story right?) So he figured that maybe he could win and get some food. So he went to his grandpa who was on the couch. His chest was beginning to turn black from all the Chocolate he ate. He poured some liquid chocolate into his mouth.

"Grandpa, give me some goddamn chocolate." Yugi said. Mr. Motou looked up. He had heard about the golden tickets and he was looking for it to steal all the chocolate in the world.

"No Yugi, no Chocolate for you. Your too fat." Mr. Motou said. Yugi jumped on his grandpa's fat stomach and sank deep into the fat. Between the folds of fat, he almost gagged. It was stinky. When was the last time grandpa took a bath and washed all his rolls of fat. He struggled and felt something in his hand. It was a chocolate bar. Yugi opened the bar to find the bar and a golden ticket! "Yea, I got it. But what do I do now?" He asked himself.

He kicked and screamed. Mr. Motou felt the kicks and pulled Yugi out. "you little basterd. COME HERE, I'M GONNA EAT YA!" Yugi kicked him in the face and ran out. Mr. Motou groaned and rolled over to get a cat out of one of his rolls.

Yugi meanwhile got ready to go.

To be continued...


	2. into hell

Bakura Wonka

A/N: And so I am brought out of my writer's block by my best friend, Italian kitty. Thank you my best friend. And I love all races.

Yugi and his grandpa stood in the front of the door with his grandpa. He looked up at the big factory, scared. Then he saw his friend, Joey, Tea, Tristan, And Rebecca.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked. They ignored him and waited for the gates. The gates opened slowly. They went inside to the door. The door slowly opened and showed a…….puppet show. Little devil puppets danced and sang this song,

"_Bakura wonka_

_Bakura wonka_

_The amazing chocolate man_

_Bakura wonka_

_Bakura wonka_

_World domination is his plan_

_WWWHHHEEE _

_He's the cleverest of all _

_But he has a great big cock_

_So his cock kind of distracts so he can do it all_

_It all_

_It all!"_

Yugi and his friends stared as the puppets began to catch fire and a large throne came up slowly with Malik on it in a cute gothic lotolia dress. He smiled an evil smile at them and got up. He went past the burning puppets as someone next to them all clapped. They turned around to see Bakura dressed as Willy Wonka.

"Excellent show. And Malik, didn't I tell you I'm supposed to be in that throne?" He demanded. Malik looked at him like a puppy dog.

"But you weren't even there." He said, rubbing on Bakura. Bakura pet his bitch. "Okay well then, If you want to be the little diva, then tell them the rules." He said. Malik purred as he got up on the platform, ignoring the burning puppets. "Okay everyone, Then this is the chocolate factory. We're going to give you a tour but first we have to go over some rules. I'm Bakura's bitch, he doesn't share. I don't want any phone numbers in my hand at the end of this tour. Except yours." He said, pointing to Joey, getting a growl from Bakura. He smiled and continued.

"Well then, Bakura will now take over." He said, getting down and receiving a slap from Bakura on the ass. Bakura took his lover's place. "Okay lets go in." He ordered, passing by the puppets and pushing Malik. Malik fell into the flames and caught his dick on fire. A scream came from him before Bakura spit on his hand and flicked water at the fire. "Master help! My dick is on fire." Malik screamed. Bakura held up a finger for Malik to wait as he drank some water from a glass. "Opps, we're out." He said, throwing the glass away, going into the factory. Everyone followed.

They went into a room where they could put their coats. Bakura stopped them. "Okay then, now before you all go in, I need to know if you have any weapons or bombs or something. So strip." He said, pulling on rubber gloves. They all protested but in the end they all had to strip. They all stood in a line ready for Bakura to look. He stopped at Mr. Motou. He saw the black spot on his chest. "Oh, hes a little black." Bakura said, disgusted. Yugi spoke up. "He likes your chocolate so much he eats it everyday and he ate so much, he's black." Bakura sighed. "Oh well, bend down and touch your toes everyone." He said.


	3. Bakura's special brew

Bakura Wonka

A/N: And so I am brought out of my writer's block by my best friend, Italian kitty. Thank you my best friend. And I love all races.

Now after the cavity search took place, Yugi's grandpa said something to Yugi. "Yugi, I used to work here when Mr. Wonka had people working for him." Yugi looked surprised. "Really?" "No, he was fired after a week for eating all the chocolate." Bakura said, going to Grandpa's ass to do a cavity search. Grandpa yelped at the cold hand.

After they were all done, Bakura led them to the big chocolate room (If you've seen the movie, you know what I mean). "Okay fat ass kids, go nuts. But don't get too excited cause the grass is eatable and if any of your piss falls on my tasty grass, I'll make you Malik's bitch." Bakura said. Tea went over to him. "Mr. Wonka, where's the bathroom?" She asked. Bakura shrugged. "Have no idea." He said.

With that the kids and Mr. Mutou went to pig out. Yugi tried to get the apples on the trees but everyone else could get up but he couldn't cause he was too short. He looked around as he was eating the grass to see a little white-haired boy his age in a bunny suit. He went over as the bunny boy was getting an apple. "Can I have one?" He asked. The bunny boy nodded and gave him one. "Who are you?" Yugi asked.

"I'm Bakura's um, friend Ryou." The bunny boy said. "Ryou!" Bakura called. He came over. "Didn't I tell you they were going to be here?" Bakura said, about to go over. Before Ryou left, he whispered to Yugi, "Get out." And hopped away. Yugi looked over at the chocolate waterfall to stare at it. Tristan was drinking the stuff from a straw. "Tristan, I don't think Mr. Wonka wants you to do that." Yugi said.

Tristan pointed to the display of free straws. The display said, "ONLY FOR TRISTAN!" Yugi nodded. He wanted some but respected the sign. Besides, the chocolate smelled funny. Bakura looked over and smiled a smile that could make children cry. He went over to Tristan and "Accidentally" kicked him into the chocolate. Yugi looked up at a nearby sign. "WARNING: CONTENTS MAY CONTAIN HUMAN WASTE" "Hey Tristan, there's poo in the chocolate." Yugi screamed. Tristan kept on drinking it. "Taste too good." He friend said. There was also a chemical in the chocolate that made people who drink it blow up. So Tristan was now a big 400 pound guy.

He got sucked into the tube that sucked up the chocolate and got stuck in there. Bakura tried so hard not to laugh. Yugi and everyone stared as Tristan was stuck there."You know guys, song time." Bakura said, clapping his hands. People with ragged clothes and chains came out. They looked tired as they began to sing.

_So Tristan is a fatass_

_He is a fatass_

_He drank the poopy chocolate_

_And now he must suffer_

_Cause Bakura is a sexy basterd and he said so_

_Even if he planned all of this_

Bakura and everyone was shocked at the end when one worker started singing, "And IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII will always love you!" Malik threw a wench at that worker. "Shut up!" He screamed. Joey was about to clap but Bakura threw a pie at him. "Now, lets move on. You fatass kids had enough poopy candy." Bakura said. Rebecca went over. "Mr.Wonka, we didn't drink the chocolate." She said. Bakura laughed. "Yes, but all that candy was made from pure human waste." He went on as everyone barfed.


End file.
